Destined Legacies
by v-Hatori-v
Summary: Once again, the wheels of Fate begin to turn. As the chosen few fight for the survival of worlds.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: Lunar Legend Tsukihime, Fate/Stay Night, and all related characters and concepts are the creation and property of Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon, along with anyone who's happened to license them, like Geneon or Funimation. All other Series' characters are also property of their respective owners, who are awesome for not suing me.**

This is a not-for-profit, just-for-fun project. So Far.

_**Destined Legacies – Prelude**_

_A silver knight on a bloody hill_  
_**A wish that goes beyond her own life, but to the subjects who had betrayed her.**_

_A young man, mature with untapped potentials._  
_**To right a wrong he commited unknowningly**_

_A red knight atop a hill of swords_  
_**A Hero, who did not want to see anyone cry, yet could only see more tears.**_

_A young girl, strength, confidence and beauty, wrapped within a frail-looking and shy shell.  
__**An unwilling participant in the War, she only wishes to be seen as who she is.**_

_A man with wolfish features, katana drawn in a favoured style._  
**A lust for battle, so much to the point he would kill to get it.**

_A set of cool grey eyes, and a red leather jacket.  
__**She never was interested in wishes, but the reward is promising.**_

_A tall man, in a dark leather duster, his hands void, but ready for combat.__**  
An unyielding determination to find his own place in the world, even if he doesn't belong.**_

_A child of life and death, undying._  
_**Searching relentlessly for one who sacrificed so much for her.**_

_A beautiful warrior, speed, power and grace._  
_**An unforgettable desire to protect those she cares for.**_

_A dark mysterious foreigner, who while brash, has a heart of gold.  
__**To protect those whom he cares about the most.  
**_  
_A sorceress, beautiful yet fearsome._  
_**A desire to be loved, and love in return.**_

_A young man of power and untapped potentials_  
_**To see the sister he once lost, again.**_

_A black clad woman, her eyes covered over pale skin and long hair.  
__**To protect and to serve her own Master.**_

_A woman who hides a deep shame.__**  
To eliminate the source of it, by any means necessary.**_

_A legendary hero, lost in the chaos of his own mind._  
_**To fufill his battle lust, and enhance the legacy of his own legend.**_

_A magus of power, yet with feelings of inferiority.__**  
A desire to defeat her rivals, and prove her own superiority**_

"Eight Wishes, Eight Servants, Eight Masters." murmurs the witch, as she peers at the collected images within the crystal ball. As the light goes out, she leans back in contemplation and lights her cigarrette holder. Taking a few puffs, she calls out.

"Watanuki! Please prepare more sake and snacks!" she called as a dark form materialized within the darkened confines of her parlour room, leaving behind a wizened old man with a crystal dagger, as she grimly spoke.

" And so it begins."

Writer's Note: And so begins the rebirth of this series.


	2. Chapter One: You can't go home anymore

Author's Note: You guys might find that I've decided to flesh some things out, while retaining things out.

**DISCLAIMER: Lunar Legend Tsukihime, Fate/Stay Night, and all related characters and concepts are the creation and property of Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon, along with anyone who's happened to license them, like Geneon or Funimation. All other Series' characters are also property of their respective owners, who are awesome for not suing me.**

This is a not-for-profit, just-for-fun project. So Far.  
_****_

_**Destined Legacies Chapter One: You can't go home anymore.**_

_**The Clock Tower, Mage Association Headquarters and Academy, London.**_

The Conclave was a large circular room hidden among the lecture halls of the Clock Tower, a place of power, where guests were often met with, and decisions of power were made, the room comprising of uncomfortable high backed chairs, set around a half-moon table, the polished hardwood gleaming in the dimly candlelit light.

_And today is no different._ Luviagelita Edelfelt thought as she settled into her seat as the Head of Mineralogy. _Yet today, everything will change._

As the other Heads of Departments entered in and settled into their seats, her eyes tracked one particular colleague. As Rin Toshaka settled in opposite her in the seat of the Enforcers, the Edelfelt head showed her a predatory smile, which was easily returned. As the last of the Heads of Department entered in, followed by the Vice-Director of the Clock Tower, she allowed herself a small smile that no one else would've caught, unless they were watching closely.

_Today, Tohsaka, your loss is but assured._

_**Sajyou Mansion, Tokyo.**_

Her morning began as normal, as the first beams of sunlight tickled her face through the drawn curtains. Stretching slightly as she gave a big yawn, dark blue eyes reached for a pair of large, black-rimmed glasses as she began the start of her day. A warm bath and a change of clothes later, she started on a light breakfast of eggs, and salad. Lost in thought, she let her mind wander as she continued to finish cleaning up the remains of her breakfast.

_Even if it's my own assessment, I have a terrible personality. _She thought, as she finished drying the last plate and moving towards the greenhouse._ Gloomy, narrow-minded, prideful and a coward, those are the traits I have._ Gently opening the door of the birdcage containing a single white dove, she brought it out onto the chopping board, as she reached with her free hand for the carving knife.  
_  
And worst of all... I'm nothing but hopelessly average, even as my father expected so much more from my elder sister. That's my assesment as Ayaka Sajyou. _Taking several deep breaths, she raised the knife, poised to take the life in her hands, even as several other doves landed on a perch above her, their cooing warbles intermixing with the one trapped in her grip.

The knife fell.  
_  
In the end, I was unable to once again fulfill my father's wishes.  
_

_**Spunklecrief Apartments, Chicago  
**_

Despite the cold winter air, my apartment was always warm, thanks in part to the multiple candlelit stands, plus the roaring fire that I always kept in my fireplace. The warm of the room was only really stifling in summer, when the heat would quite literally, cause stuffiness on a scale that would require me to breathe like Darth Vader, and more often than not, keep me extremely uncomfortable that I'd considered sleeping in my lab.

That being said... The sub-basement lab was even worse in winter.

I was shivering in my dressing gown in the lab, going over some of Molly's homework, making sure that she'd gotten the theory of kinetic force right. As much as she was not combat trained, the grasshopper was a quick learner, after getting more motivation from improving her basics quickly. As much as she loved the practical portions of her training, her theory work was something I'd learnt to double check, especially after that near miss with her "turning to goo" episode.

Then my staff chose to begin rattling.

Even as I grabbed hold of it in the corner that I'd left it, I could feel the steady beats that played out along it's length. Even as I thumped back my own reply with the staff, I was halfway through the lab when Bob woke up.

"Hey... what's the big deal?" snarked the skull, as he gave a large lazy yawn. Climbing up the stairs to get changed and head for the place specified in the message. I called back to him.

"Trouble. The White Council's calling for a meeting now."

_**The Clock Tower, Mage Association Headquarters and Academy, London.**_

"And so, the Mage's Association will be selecting a single apprentice or student for the imminent Holy Grail War in Fuyuki." Lorelei Barthomeloi finished, even as the rest of the Heads of Department mulled over what she'd mentioned. Despite what had been conducted in Fuyuki as a removal of the Greater Grail, there had been no reason that the system in place would have been removed from the cycle. That, and the fact that despite the failures of no less than five of the wars, the Mage's Association would still desire the Heaven's Feel.

"I would have to disagree with that point, esteemed Director." Rin replied, her shock barely registering as she continued. "As the Overseer for that location, and as one of the original Three Families that have ties to the Grail War, I feel that I should be invoking my right to participate in it."

_The trap is sprung._ Thought Luvia, even as she smiled at the easy way in which the Head Enforcer had fallen into her ruse. _Making that suggestion privately to Lorelei was the better bet, after all._ She thought, as she settled back into her seat.

"I understand your rights in regards to this matter, Tohsaka." retorted Lorelei, even as she adjusted her riding crop, as if wanting to strike something with it. "However, a valuable resource as yourself, and your family, would be better utilized in the monitoring of the situation and also to act as a support for the participant, should he or she become incapable of finishing the war without casualty. Furthermore, the loss of yourself and any others who would follow you, would be a huge waste that we would abhor for what is an apparently faulty method of attaining the Root. As such, using a senior student, or even an apprentice, would be a much more preferable option, especially since said individual would still be talented enough to win, within rights, and also in the event of his loss, it would not be a huge disparity between what we could've sent instead." Even as she smirked, the Edelfelt head could see the gears spinning within Tohsaka Rin's mind, even as she attempted to counter-argue, yet logically could not.

_Check. Your move, Tohsaka.  
_

**_Between Here and There - The Void._******

All he could remember was explosions all around, then the world went white. Although he couldn't feel his limbs, he at least knew they were attached to his body. _So this is what it feels like to die. He thought, his body light as a feather, even as his heavy heart still weighed down on him. Painful memories, cherished loved ones, and those who were important to him flooded his mind as his memories flashed past his eyes._

No, it's not your time yet, Onii-chan.

A tiny spark of recognition, as he remembered who the voice belongs to.

You still have much to do, but don't worry, I'll always be with you, forever.

Feeling a pair of hands touch his right arm, he gasped slightly as he felt the nails trace a sigil on the back of his hand. Reaching out , he tried to grasp them, but he is pulled back into darkness, and oblivion.

Emergency services had reported to the barren land of Shinto Park, where during the heavy storm, lightning had struck several trees. While the risk of fire was at a minimum, it was still perfunctionary to check for any possible victims. As the officers combed the park for any possible victims of the storm, a startled yell from one of the two officers there brought the other running. " What did you find?" asked his partner, as the first officer pointed to the figure lying on the ground, where a figure in black lay, face covered by a ceramic mask. Snapping back to his senses, the senior cop began calling for an ambulance over his walkie talkie, before telling his partner to empty the stranger's pockets for any ID. " Well? Any idea who this weirdo is?" barked the grizzled senior, shivering in his poncho as his junior partner opened up the wallet to reveal a student ID with the name, "Li Shen Shun"


End file.
